fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis/Water Bay Plaza
Roleplay MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya needed to escape from everything for a while, and what better way to do that than to shop for new things? '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria was running, She didn’t know from what, but she was running. She moved thought the crowd of people. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: Maya was busy looking at clots he’s on display when someone bumped into her. She reached out and grabbed the person’s shoulders, both to steady herself and the other elf. “Woah there, you okay?” ADRIA KADAN: '“Yeah, I’m Fine.” She glanced over her shoulder. “I’m Adria.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Maya,” she replied, then frowned. “Are you running from someone or something?” 'ADRIA KADAN: '“Yeah, do you ever get that feeling someone’s chasing you, but you just can’t see them?” Adrea asked Maya, hoping she didn’t Adria was crazy. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya nodded her head in understanding. “Yeah, like this one time- actuallly, that’s a long story.” She looked around. “Want me to help you track this mystery person down and beat them to death?” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria froze, “No, just hold on.” She manipulated the light, causing it to reflect on... air. But the air was shaped oldly, almost in the form of a body. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya yelped, “Holy mother of- what is that thing?” Lightning danced across her hands. “What ''is ''that?” she asked Adria. '''ADIRA KADAN: '“Let’s find out.” She carfully walked to the body, But was gone. A chill went up her spine. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya peered around cautiously,then finally said, “I don‘t think it’s gone. I can still feel it’s aura around here...” '''ADIRA KADAN: '”It’ll be easier for me to munipulate the light and find it if we are up high.” She told Maya. ”Come on, let’s go somewhere with a higher altitude.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: “What about over there?” Maya asked, pointing to a path that sloped upwards into a makeshift hill. “That’s a high place.” 'ADRIA KADAN: '"Good idea, come on lets go!" She ran towards the hill. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''As soon as they reached the top, Maya turned to Adria and told her, “Okay, do that light thingy you gif before and let’s catch this sucker!” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria manipulated the light over the whole plaza, changing the angles rapidly. Than a body formed, "There!" '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya thrust her arms out and shot lightning towards the body. “Aha! Got you now!” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria walked up to the body and snapped her fingers, the illusion wore off. "Do you know who this is?" She asked Maya. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya nudged the body with her foot and shook her head. “I don’t think I do. Do you recognize this person?” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''A memory pricked at her mind, but it just wouldn't come out. "I don't know, I lost my memory, I'm trying to get it all back." '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya’s eyebrows shot up. “You lost your memories? How?” Then she shook her head. “Actually, don’t answer that. You probably won’t know. Stupid me. Anyways, I have a friend who might be able to help you.” '''ADRIA KADAN: '"They were completely gone until a few weeks ago, than I got one memory. But it's pretty lousy, so..." She told Maya, "Can your friend help with that?' 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya nodded. “Yeah, his name’s Mason. He’s a pretty strong elf, and can help probe your mind for your missing memories.” '''ADRIA KADAN: '"He can try, but I've tried basically everything, so I won't be surprised if it doesn't work." She said with a shrug. MAYA DAWNSLAYER: Maya snorted. "I'd be surprised if he couldn't help you. Do you want me to hail him now?" 'ADRIA KADAN: '“Yeah, sure. You do that.” MAYA DAWNSLAYER: Maya pulled out her Imparted and hailed Mason. His face came into view as he scolded. "What is it, Maya? I was busy! '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria jumped in, “I don’t think you’re too busy to help a person in need, or are you?” MAYA DAWNSLAYER: Mason stared at Adria, then sighed. "Alright, what do you need my help with?" Maya told him, "We need your help with getting Adria's memories back." '''ADIRA KADAN: '''ADIRA nodded, “They’re completely gone. Except for this one memory, but its no help.” MAYA DAWNSLAYER: "No, that memory might help us regain your other ones," Mason told her. "Can you tell me what it was?" '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Aria shook her head, “AlrIggy, But it’s not goi g to help. All I remember is a jar.” Susnwaa having trouble recalling, “I-I dropped it or something.” Category:Roleplay Page